


荒芜2

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 圆x奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 我真的高产如母猪（主要是存货太多了）这篇是站街后续。恩…我性癖是前列腺高潮，所以有很多qlx的描写，可能有人受不了，那就别看了。小学生文笔，注意避雷。觉得不好看的话就叉出去吧，求别骂。还有3。
Kudos: 3





	荒芜2

今天金珉奎遇到一个技术特别好的男人，名字叫全圆佑。

金珉奎现在被按在厕所的马桶上，一条腿站着一条腿被人抓在手里，以艰难的姿势趴在马桶盖上。男人的性器非常有技巧的直直的往金珉奎的前列腺上顶，一下比一下重，顶的金珉奎按耐不住尖细的呻吟。

厕所里有人经过会在门外骂他们一两句，但都不会阻止。每当这时全圆佑就会欲火大发，按着金珉奎的腰啪啪啪的插，胯部狠狠地拍打着对方柔韧的屁股，发出相当大的声音。金珉奎被刺激的大哭出来，拼命摇着头大喊着，“别顶那里啊啊啊啊啊啊…圆佑哥，我受不了了啊啊啊啊啊…”这时在外面的人就会狠狠骂一句脏话，然后被逼离开。

可怜的金珉奎被全圆佑可怕的占有欲折磨的生不如死，前列腺带来的快感还在不停地侵蚀他，让他缴械投降，可是敌人却不知疲倦的不断进攻。金珉奎被操的眼泪口水直流，连门外的人狠狠骂他婊子的声音都听不到。金珉奎可怜的扒着全圆佑的腰，身体似乎快要失禁，两眼昏花，眼泪淌了满脸。直到最后高潮的时候，金珉奎双腿一软直接跌到地上，细瘦的柳腰抖的像筛子，精液流了一地。

全圆佑盯着被操的失去意识的金珉奎看了一会儿，然后费劲的扶着这个比自己还高的一米八六的大个子起来，让他坐在马桶上给他穿好了衣服，把一叠钱塞进他的上衣里拉好。

“这次多给了一点小费，因为你叫的够好听。”

金珉奎还微微的发着抖低着头没反应过来，全圆佑说完之后就转身推开门走了，留下了金珉奎一个人。

全圆佑都走到公交车站点了突然被金珉奎跑过来喘着粗气的拦住。

“哥哥，你觉得我怎么样？”金珉奎脸都没来得及洗，像个小花猫，不过就算这样也挡不住惊为天人的美貌。

全圆佑漫不经心的扫了几眼对方，简单明了的得出结论，“就，长得挺帅。”

“那和我在一起吧。”

全圆佑不出意料的震惊，虽然了解金珉奎似乎对自己有意思，但也不用这么直接的告白吧。“你说什么？”

“圆佑哥，我喜欢你，咱们在一起吧。”全圆佑一时失语。“你觉得我凭什么喜欢你？”

“凭我长得好看。”

“…”全圆佑的无语不代表默认，可是现在他竟然也一点不想拒绝这完全无理的理由。

金珉奎一下子大喜，“哥这是同意了哦，不许反悔！”

/

跟金珉奎在一起是什么感觉呢？他就像一个24小时不停歇的充气娃娃，一天中只要稍微闲下来就会缠着全圆佑要做爱。可能是金珉奎工作使然，身体比普通人渴求更多。

全圆佑正一心看着电视，金珉奎就又悄悄潜入自己的腿间，那么大的个子缩成小小一团就是为了让自己立起来，怪可爱的。全圆佑不得已把视线扯到金珉奎身上，摸摸对方毛茸茸的像小狗狗的脑袋，把他又朝自己的裆部往下按。

这样做最后的结果就是金珉奎被抬着双腿呈M形面对着电视被操着，全圆佑下身在金珉奎身体里一挺一挺，偶尔电视屏幕暗下来的时候，就能在上面反映出自己性器进出在金珉奎后穴的模样。

光裸的双腿叉的大开的姿势让金珉奎害羞的不行，私处淫靡的模样被完全暴露在空气中。他羞耻的感觉电视里的人好像能看见他似的，可是又因为全圆佑一下一下抵着前列腺操的太舒服，他也不想脱身。金珉奎整个人缩在全圆佑的怀里显得小小的，他的下身被扒得一干二净，而上身却穿着不合时宜的淡色毛线衣，看起来好像很单纯。全圆佑低声在金珉奎耳边说“珉奎乖乖看电视，不许射哦，不然待会儿一定会惩罚你的。”平时脑筋特别勤快的金珉奎现在却傻乎乎的信了全圆佑的威胁，手指头都紧张的搅在一起握在胸前，脸颊几乎红成了红苹果，嘴巴可怜兮兮的咬着毛衣袖子，眼睛虽是看着电视，可是心思却只被后穴里男人的性器拎着走。

“哥，轻点…”金珉奎用芝麻大小的声音央求，可是却只让全圆佑的性器更加兴奋，金珉奎感觉到了几乎要委屈的落泪。全圆佑腾出一只手握住金珉奎的性器，拇指堵住了铃口。

“不许射。”说完又加重力气慢慢抽插起来，每一下的直击前列腺，金珉奎几乎被男人的动作刺激的要叫出来，可是偏偏这时候他却又听话的要命，牢牢记着他哥的命令，忍着马上要蓬勃而出的快感，脸红红的紧紧咬着袖口，一句话也不敢说。

快感像潮水一样袭来，金珉奎盯着电视的眼神也慢慢变得破碎飘忽起来，他实在忍不了的时候就张开嘴小声喘息。身体被顶的一颠一颠，前列腺不断被刺激，后穴紧紧吸住男人的性器不放，一副欲求不满的样子。金珉奎的腰在全圆佑身上猫一样的蹭啊蹭，又因为害怕不敢发出声音，喘的越来越急。他双手放下悄悄握住全圆佑的手包裹住自己的性器，随着全圆佑的动作上下颠簸的过程中，金珉奎向后靠到全圆佑的肩上，所有的喘息都对着对方的耳朵吐了出去，他近乎失神的望着全圆佑，喘息的越来越急促，甚至有细弱的呻吟暴露出来。

金珉奎快要射了。全圆佑感觉到了，耳畔的气息烘的他脸颊发热，耳朵都红了起来，但他也完全不理。他感受到金珉奎实在受不了了全身都在不安的微微扭动，手里的性器也硬邦邦了。全圆佑一直假装看着电视无视着金珉奎，下身却一次都没有停下的攻击着对方的弱点。

直到金珉奎声音发颤的不断的叫着圆佑哥，全圆佑才去关注起金珉奎。电视里正播到男女主深情的吻戏。全圆佑盯着看了一会儿，几乎是想都没有想就转身吻住了金珉奎。

唇舌交缠之间全圆佑放过了金珉奎，停下了下身的动作，捧着对方的脸专心的吻着他。金珉奎也终于逃过一劫，双手搂着全圆佑的肩回应着他。

虽然金珉奎最终硬是忍着没射出来，可是“惩罚”还是破例进行了。电视还没播完，但是金珉奎却被全圆佑按在沙发上大刀阔斧的操干起来。金珉奎几乎是瞬间就射出精液来，挂的沙发上哪都是，可是全圆佑这才刚刚开始，不管金珉奎高潮后极度敏感的身体，还在对方不停抽搐的肠肉中疯狂的掠夺。

性器劈开每一寸黏腻火热的肠肉，直直冲向穴道的最深处，前列腺被不断的大力撞过去，刚刚高潮后敏感的穴道几乎要被摩擦的爆炸起来。一寸寸引爆的快感占据了金珉奎的所有神经，每一寸皮肤都燃烧起来，五脏六腑都跟着来回晃动，浸泡在快感的海洋里。

金珉奎被操的发不出任何声音，眼睛失去意识的睁着不知道看着何处。他就这么被全圆佑翻来覆去的操了两轮，虽说全圆佑只射了两次，可到最后的时候金珉奎已经高潮的射不出东西了。

一开始每次都是金珉奎主动贴过来，可结果都是他自己输的最惨。


End file.
